


Лучший подарок

by Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Male Slash, Public Masturbation, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По заявке Terra Celtika "Ниджимура/Химуро. Тацуя растягивается сам"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Лучший подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terra_Celtika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/gifts).



> По заявке Terra Celtika "Ниджимура/Химуро. Тацуя растягивается сам"

— Убери руки, — говорит Тацуя, и Шузо убирает. Да и кто бы не убрал, когда Тацуя произносит это так — низко, опасно. От его голоса у Шузо сводит загривок. Теперь еще сильнее хочется провести по его колену, стиснуть бедро, посмотреть, как глаза Тацуи потемнеют от этого еще на полтона. Они и так почти черные. Зрачки такие огромные, что Шузо не уверен, видит ли Тацуя хоть что-нибудь.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Шузо.  
— Потому что ты не будешь трогать.— Тацуя выгибается навстречу, ведет по своему животу, немного задирая футболку. Мышцы под ладонями чуть подрагивают, сокращаясь. Шузо зачарованно наблюдает, как натягиваются в паху джинсы Тацуи. Сразу над ремнем выделяется на коже голубоватая вена. Даже отсюда Шузо может разглядеть, как она бьется, как ускоряется с каждой секундой эта пульсация. — Ты будешь смотреть. И говорить.  
— У меня День Рождения, между прочим.  
— Да, Шу. И я, как видишь, знаю, что тебе подарить, — Тацуя отрывисто смеется, и Шузо кажется, что этот смех продергивают сквозь него, как суровые нитки, — короткими болезненными рывками. От возбуждения звенит в ушах.  
— Черт, Тацуя...  
— Да, Шу? — он улыбается, прикрыв глаза.  
— Сделай уже так, чтобы мне было на что посмотреть, — хрипит он и не узнает собственный голос.  
— Что именно? — Тацуя непреклонен. Он слегка переступает босыми пятками, покачивая бедрами. Это слабое, едва заметное движение только цепляет сильнее. Шузо чувствует себя быком перед алым языком мулеты.  
— Ты знаешь! — бормочет он и мотает головой, пытаясь хоть немного утрясти мысли.  
— Нет. Не знаю.  
— Ох, блядь, Тацуя! Просто сними эту гребанную одежду! — Шузо облизывает губы, но это нихрена не помогает, во рту сухо, как в чертовой Сахаре.  
Тацуя смеется и цепляет футболку кончиками пальцев. Белая кожа мелькает, прячется и снова открывается. А Шузо вновь цепляется взглядом за проклятую жилку. Белого все больше, Тацуя плавно покачивается. Это не танец, нет, даже близко не похоже. Он движется, как змея. Гладко. Плавно. Гипнотически. И Шузо уже попался.  
— Знал бы ты, как я хочу сейчас тебя погладить, — бормочет он, запинаясь. — Я тебя оттрахаю. Как только тебе надоест вся эта хрень я тебя выебу, Тацуя. Хочу, чтобы ты все слова забыл.  
Шузо сжимает подлокотники так, что деревянные углы болезненно впиваются в ладони. Черта с два это помогает. Никакой трезвости мыслей. Никаких мыслей вообще, только ленивые мягкие жесты перед глазами. Тацуя выворачивает футболку через голову, вытягивается всем телом, приподнимаясь на цыпочки. Шузо и представить не мог раньше, что заведется так сильно от вида голого живота.  
— Расскажи мне подробнее, — Тацуя тянет слова, и его голос действует, как нервно-паралитический газ — оружие массового поражение, вот что такое его голос. — Что ты хочешь сделать со мной?  
— Я провел бы так... сверху вниз, до самой груди, — Шузо запинается, когда ладони Тацуи действительно движутся вверх, обводят ребра. — Я бы погладил твои соски. Ты так стонешь, когда я обвожу их по кругу.  
Большие пальцы трут соски в каком-то медленном, завораживающем ритме. На секунду во рту Тацуи мелькают белые зубы, он прикусывает губу. Его лицо чуть плывет, о, Шузо отлично знает это выражение, он столько раз наблюдал его. Тацую ведет от возбуждения.  
— Нет, — говорит Шузо резко. Он вдруг остро ощущает всю свою власть, всю широту возможностей. — Оближи пальцы, Тацуя. Хорошо оближи.  
Тот несколько раз моргает на него, а потом гладит кончиками пальцев ключицы, шею, рот. Должно быть, ему щекотно — губы слишком раздражены предыдущими поцелуями. Язык обводит подушечки снова и снова. Но даже не это завораживает Шузо. Взгляд, темный и тяжелый, придавливает к креслу. Тацуя втягивает пальцы в рот. Они влажно блестят от слюны, пачкают губы и подбородок.  
— Теперь гладь, — Шузо упирается затылком в спинку. Голова немного кружится, когда Тацуя сдавливает соски мокрыми пальцами. Наверное, они быстро стынут на воздухе, обжигают чертовски чувствительную кожу. Стон Тацуи проходится по коже от пяток до макушки, охватывает горячей дрожью все тело. — Сожми сильнее. Еще.  
Шузо наблюдает неотрывно, он видит, как подминаются на миг колени Тацуи.  
— Черт, Шу, это... ладно, это круче, чем я предполагал, — говорит он.  
О да, куда круче. Крыша Шузо распрощалась с ним еще минут десять назад и теперь в голове переваливается какая-то ватная пустота.  
Тацуя делает шаг вперед, встает еще ближе. Его руки скользят по груди, оставляя блестящие следы.  
— Сними остальное. Не могу больше, хочу на тебя посмотреть.  
Теперь Шузо уже и не уверен даже, над кем больше издевается Тацуя: над ним или над собой. Его заметно потряхивает, пока он расстегивает молнию на джинсах и выворачивается из них. У кого угодно все это выглядело бы суетливо и нелепо, но только не у Тацуи. Он стоит так близко, что наклоняясь, почти задевает Шузо встрепанными прядями волос, запах его кожи, его возбуждения накатывает волной, его напряженные мышцы скользят под кожей. Шузо отчаянно хочется уронить его на себя, вцепиться и прижаться, тереться всем телом, пока не накроет до звона в ушах.  
— У тебя такой взгляд, Шу, будто ты сожрать меня хочешь, — Тацуя пытается смеяться, но выходит какой-то надрывный хрип. И все же он улыбается, опирается ладонями о подлокотники, нависает над Шузо. Их разделяет сантиметров пять, не больше. От разгоряченной кожи Тацуи тянет таким жаром, что Шузо вот-вот вплавит в сиденье.  
— А у тебя такой взгляд, будто ты не прочь быть сожранным.  
Шузо пялится прямо в запрокинутое, открытое горло Тацуи. Тот изгибается всем телом, скользит совсем рядом, но не касается. Его бедро почти прижимается к колену Шузо. Член тяжело оттягивает трусы, влажная от смазки ткань облепила головку. Тацуя ловит взгляд Шузо и нарочито задевает ее, а потом просовывает два пальца под резинку. В тесном белье отлично видно, как его ладонь внутри обхватывает и стискивает основание члена.  
— Шу, — шепчет Тацуя одними губами и сдвигает трусы на бедра, скатывает их ниже, под мошонку. У него стоит так, что видно каждую вену. У Шузо и у самого ноет в паху почти болезненно.  
— О черт, черт, черт, — повторяет он и вминается затылком в кресло так плотно, как только может. С каждым словом в горле разбухает жаркий комок, перекрывает воздух, давит на язык. — О черт, Тацуя. Твои пальцы. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул себя пальцами. Сделай это.  
Тацую встряхивает, Шузо видит, как дергается его член, как выступает еще капля смазки. Но хуже всего — лицо. Тацуя тяжело дышит приоткрытым ртом, видно кончик темного мокрого языка, глаза — пустые-пустые, такие черные, что Шузо различает в них свое отражение. Сейчас, наверное, можно остановить все это, просто поймать Тацую за подбородок и прикусить его нижнюю губу. Он не будет сопротивляться. Скорее всего, он уже и сам жалеет, что затеял это. Сейчас можно...  
— Повернись, — говорит Шузо вместо того. — Я хочу хорошо видеть. И не забудь про смазку.  
Тацуя щурится, косится темным зрачком, выворачивая подбородок за плечо. Секунд пять он возится с бутылочкой, пока крышечка наконец не щелкает. Коленом Тацуя опирается о сиденье дивана, но его все равно пошатывает, когда он гладит подушечками мошонку и плотный, подрагивающий анус. Шузо подается вперед, Тацуя прогибается навстречу своей руке — их движения выходят лихорадочно синхронными.  
— Черт, я так кончу, — Тацуя прерывается на каждом слове для короткого сдавленного вдоха. Мышцы чуть подаются под его подушечками. Он стискивает ягодицу и оттягивает ее, еще больше открываясь под взглядом Шузо. Видно, как анус поблескивает от слюны и смазки, когда Тацуя обводит его по кругу, гладит и трет.  
— Ты такой чувствительный, охренеть просто.  
— Черт, не в этом дело! — Тацуя мотает головой: волосы лезут ему в глаза. Шузо стискивает свой член. Дрочить он не решается, в ушах грохочет так сильно, наверняка, стоит раз провести от основания до головки — сразу же накатит оргазм. — Это потому что ты смотришь, Шу.  
Он вдавливает пальцы внутрь, медленно насаживается на них. Глядя, как стискивается и расслабляется анус, Шузо уже не уверен, что ему вообще потребуется какая-то стимуляция. Прямо тут он и кончит, от одного зрелища, от протяжных влажных звуков.  
— Глубже, — выдыхает он, и Тацуя даже не задумывается, прогибается сильнее и толкается пальцами, чуть разводит их, растягивая все внутри. Его бедра трясутся, член весь мокрый, на каждом толчке он покачивается меж расставленных бедер. Тацуя разводит их еще сильнее, разъезжается коленями по дивану. Его спина мелко трясется, лопатки выступают так сильно, будто вот-вот вырвутся крыльями. Согнувшись, Тацуя тыкается лбом в мягкую спинку дивана, упирается макушкой.  
— Нет. Я хочу видеть твое лицо.  
Он поворачивается, снова глядит искоса. Пальцы с каким-то совершенно похабным звуком выскальзывают из задницы. Анус, красный и раскрытый, несколько раз лихорадочно сокращается, из него текут капли густой смазки.  
— Хорошо, — Тацуя улыбается, какой-то кривоватой темной улыбкой. Покачиваясь, он делает три шага до Шузо и почти сползает вдоль его коленей, трется грудью, плечами, щекой. Дыхание цепляет головку члена, на секунду окутывает густым жаром, а потом ее обволакивает раскаленный рот. Комната качается, заворачивается вокруг в одну из тех идиотских невозможных конструкций. Шузо пытается сморгнуть пелену и пялится вниз, туда, где Тацуя заводит ладонь назад, гладит свою ягодицу и снова проталкивает пальцы внутрь. Это движение проходит сквозь все его тело, отдается в языке и — в паху Шузо. Он чувствует каждый чертов толчок, чувствует его в сбитом дыхании Тацуи и охренительно тесном сокращении его горла, в дрожи его плеча. Вцепившись пальцами в его волосы, Шузо матерится и богохульствует.  
— Тацуя, мать твою, Тацуя, — волосы у него на затылке влажные, Шузо, оскальзывается ладонью, а потом все-таки стискивает пряди в кулаке, давит. Именно в этот момент плечи Тацуи сотрясаются — он кончает прямо так, не прикоснувшись к своему члену, только насаживаясь плотнее на пальцы. Шузо видит его искаженное белое лицо, темные кромки радужки под слипшимися ресницами. Этот его короткий, невидящий взгляд — яростный, почти бешеный, и гортанный, вибрирующий стон окончательно размазывают Шузо. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд его просто выворачивает, он и чувствует только, как сперма наполняет горячо стиснутое горло Тацуи, как тот давится, продолжая дрожать.  
Отстранившись, он укладывается щекой на бедро Шузо и слепо моргает куда-то вверх. Губы мокрые, красные, испачканы слюной и спермой. Шузо отчаянно хочется поцеловать его, но все мышцы похожи на студень. Только и хватает сил — поглаживать кончиками затылок Тацуи.  
— И все же потом, — Шузо едва ворочает языком, — я хочу тебя трахнуть, Тацуя.  
— Посмотрим, — голос у того ничуть не лучше. — У меня есть еще несколько подарков.  
Шузо прикрывает глаза и улыбается. О да, Тацуя всегда знает, что ему подарить.


End file.
